Eruka Frog
Personality Before Medusa, Eruka was just another witch that happened to take pride in her powers and was happy to have been born a witch. She only wanted to cause some trouble for fun and saw no point to the blood purist rants about mixing blood. She took a neutral stance and knew that if anybody in her city got involved with 'those overseas weirdos' it would just cause trouble for everyone. After Medusa, Eruka still wants to take a neutral stance but has the fear that she would be dragged back into a scary situation anyway. She's a jumpy, paranoid, mistrustful young lady that wants to go back to being carefree and seeks security, but doesn't quite feel it yet. If Eruka feels comfortable around a person or feels confident in their presence, she'll tease them a little and point out when they're being silly or stupid with a roll of her eyes. If Eruka likes the person as well, they have her loyalty and she'll watch out for them. (Although if someone has a hold over her life, she'd be loyal to them as well, she'd just be cursing every minute of it.) If she gets bored, she'll still probably play a trick on someone despite the promise that she'd "be a good girl" from now on. Overall not a bad person, but not a good person either. Just a neutral one. Or that's what she wants to be, anyway. Background Eruka Frog was born in a place called Death City in the state of Nevada and raised with the viewpoint of staying neutral no matter what. All of that talk about blood purity and wars and taking sides? That had nothing to do with Eruka or any of the other Frogs and that was how it was going to stay. As far as the young Eruka was concerned, there WAS no other way to live life as she went about her life, gaining a streak of mischief along the way. Life was carefree, but cautious as some of the Frog family sought to keep the peace for Death City by convincing some with more extreme viewpoints to stay out of the mounting tensions. When Eruka was twenty-three, she ran into one of those individuals with extreme viewpoints herself. That person was called Medusa Gorgon and she had been acting strangely lately; randomly going off into the desert and keeping company with people in cloaks. Of course people wearing cloaks in Nevada would look suspicious, so Eruka took her friend Mizune and went to see what she was doing. Eruka and Mizune discovered that the people Medusa was keeping company with were Death Eaters, supporters of some kind of dark lord overseas. The witch, predicting doom already, decided to confront Medusa about her new "friends" by cornering her and questioning her involvement with the dark lord. Thinking that Medusa would only cause trouble for their entire society, Eruka decided that the only thing that could be done was to catch her and turn her in (anonymously) to the Ministry. Unfortunately, despite Mizune and Eruka putting holding spells on her, Medusa escaped and killed Mizune before catching Eruka herself. She told her that she would have the same fate as her friend if she didn't go with her and do as she said. Though Eruka bitterly resented having to become a minion and involve herself in exactly the kind of things she was trying to keep out of, she also didn't want to die. So, she accepted and joined Medusa's group of Death Eaters, but flatly refused to become one herself because she knew that they got tattoos to signify their allegiance. She shuddered to think of what her parents would think already if they saw her among criminals, but her getting a tattoo would only make things much worse. "Proper ladies do NOT get tattoos," she had said with a huff. Medusa, at least, allowed her that (though she said that a coward like Eruka didn't deserve the honor of the dark lord's mark anyway) and put her to work. Thankfully Eruka never had to kill anyone, just fetch things for Medusa and deliver messages through the use of her Animagus form. This continued for nearly a year until one day a group of Aurors caught Eruka and announced that Medusa had died. Quite contrary to how they thought she'd react as a supposed follower of Medusa, Eruka laughed and thanked them all for getting rid of her. That was how it was found that coercion was why she was working for the witch, and it was mentioned she had been announced as missing a few weeks after Medusa took her, but they still had to take her in for a trial. Abductee or not, she was still involved with dark witches and wizards. The trial was almost like being threatened by Medusa all over again as officials made several prying queries all pertaining to her being a Death Eater. Halfway through, Eruka finally lost it and started crying that she wasn't at all a Death Eater and that she didn't deserve this mistreatment. Even if she did deserve the, as she called it, mistreatment or not, it wasn’t debated any further as a strange man in a mask decided she had had enough and that he would take care of her punishment. To her horror, she recognized him as Death, a famously brutal Auror. Eruka immediately learned, however, that Death wasn't exactly the same as he was in the papers she read fourteen years ago. He had actually retired and was downright jolly, which was boggling to her but at least she was under the care of someone with a friendly (albeit masked) face. As her punishment, Death (otherwise known as Shinigami or Shinigami-sama) told her that she had to go work at Hogwarts under a man named Dumbledore and be a good girl from now on. That was an oddly specific punishment, Eruka thought, but she could live with it. It was a lot more like freedom than what she had with Medusa. Currently, however, she's finding it hard to settle into Hogwarts and relax without being paranoid about potentiality of being maimed. So she chickened out. But then she came back six months later because she got attached to the kids and was bored. This time around she feels a bit more carefree and...trollish about her relationship with the people of Hogwarts. Relationships Crona Makenshi Fellow former SLAVE of Medusa. Mitsuki Koyama Adorable guilt-tripper. (Dropped.) Jasper Whitlock Hale An ass and a murderer. (Dropped) Death the Kid Also known as "Minigami." Just...an annoyance. Trivia *Eruka is an Animagus, as is most of her family. She can turn into a frog. *Due to her mischievous and slightly...actually, rather destructive nature, she learned how to make tadpole-shaped explosives. **They're waterproof. She's strangely proud of that. *Her name, contrary to its spelling, is actually pronounced "Erika." Who know? **No, she wouldn't know that it's actually an anagram of "kaeru" as she has no Japanese ancestry. **Being told that would probably incite the reaction of ".......'k." *Though she'll say she's afraid of everything nowadays, she has a phobia of snakes especially. *She's a little, tiny bit of a romantic at heart. Not that she's going to mention this at all to anyone, she still has her dignity. **Except not really because she's openly expressed an interest in getting a boyfriend. *Her life goal is to go very far away to some place where no one will bother her. **Free could come, too. If she ever found him again and he wanted to. *No, her dad isn't named after the Nostalgia Critic. See Also Eruka's profile